To Be Wanted
by happyeverafter72
Summary: A few months after she departed the TARDIS, the Doctor goes to see Sarah Jane. Is her new life really as happy as she says it is?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. That pleasure is all the BBC's. I do own Darren, although I'm not sure that's something I'm proud of...**

Every time he closed his eyes the Doctor was haunted by the same vision. He was taken back to the day he left Sarah behind.

"_Doctor, please," she begged him. "You can't just leave me."  
>"I'm sorry, Sarah," he replied. "I have no choice. I can't take you with me."<br>"Alright," she said. "If you can tell me that you don't want me with you anymore, then I'll go."  
>He met her gaze and uttered the words that broke his hearts. "I don't want you with me."<em>

He had abandoned her because he was a coward. He was afraid of his feelings for her. Afraid of love.


	2. Chapter 1

The TARDIS wheezed into existence on Hillview Road. After looking around briefly, the Doctor made his way along the street to Sarah's house. Anxiety clawed at his stomach as he knocked on the door. And there she was, his Sarah Jane, stood in the doorway in a loose smock-dress and sporting a nasty black eye.

"Hello, Sarah," he greeted her, smiling broadly. He longed so much to pull her into an embrace that it almost hurt.

"What are you doing here?" she asked urgently, her eyes furtively scanning the length of the road.

"I needed to see you," he told her softly. "I made a terrible mistake."

"You've got to go," she insisted. "I've moved on. I'm happy and I don't need you crashing in and shaking things up."

Somehow he didn't quite believe her. "How did you get that black eye?" he asked.

"I had an accident," she mumbled. "Walked into a door."

After a moment's thought, he decided not to press the matter further and instead tried to lighten the atmosphere. He fished in a pocket of his coat and withdrew a familiar paper bag. "Would you like a jellybaby?"

She took one and smiled ever so slightly, then suddenly her face fell. "Darren, you're home," she gasped.

"Hey, baby," he greeted her, kissing her roughly. There was something in his voice that assumed possession of her. "Who's this?"

"He's just a friend," she explained, a hint of worry showing in her voice. "And he was just leaving, weren't you, Doctor?"

He wanted to say something, but her beseeching look stopped him in his tracks. He turned and walked away reluctantly. Something was definitely wrong and he resolved that he would help Sarah however he could.

* * *

><p>Sarah was huddled on the sofa when Darren came in with some tea. She forced herself not to shrink away from him. Fear made him angry.<p>

"Baby, who was that man?" he asked, hovering over her.

"I told you, he's just a friend," she insisted.

Scalding hot tea landed on her arm, causing her to cry out.

"Don't lie to me, Sarah," he said menacingly. "Let's try again. Who was he?"

"He was my best friend," she gasped. "We used to travel together."

"You've been very naughty, Sarah Jane," he snarled, leering at her. "And naughty little girls have to be punished."


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken such a long time for me to upload this. I ran out of ideas and life got in the way, but here it is finally. Enjoy xx**

Sarah curled up tightly on the edge of the bed, trying to get as far away from Darren as she could. She cursed herself for sending the Doctor away. He could have helped her, made her feel stronger. Instead she was here, weak and afraid, her best hope of salvation gone. Darren was right, she really was stupid.

"Where are you going today, baby?" Darren asked at breakfast.  
>"I thought I might go and interview the protestors in town," she said quietly.<br>"Will you be seeing _him_ again?" his voice took on a hint of menace.  
>"I don't know," she answered truthfully.<br>In a flash he had hold of her, his hands gripping her arms like vices. "You'd better not," he hissed. "I'd hate for you to have another accident."

The Doctor searched for hours for Sarah, checking every conceivable place she might be. At long last he found her in the town centre. She was sat apart from everyone else, head down, staring at her lap. He approached her and spoke cautiously.  
>"Are you ok?"<br>She started away from him. "Get away from me," she said frantically. "Darren mustn't know I've seen you."  
>Her sleeve had ridden up slightly, exposing her burn. "Did he do that to you?" the Doctor asked, keeping his voice gentle.<br>"It was my fault," she explained hurriedly. "I made him angry."  
>"None of this is your fault," he told her, fighting to stay calm. "He wants you to think that so he can manipulate you."<br>She looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes. "Help me," she whispered.  
>Within seconds his arms were around her. "Of course, Sarah," he soothed her. "You're stronger than you know."<p>

Later that afternoon Sarah was coming down the stairs with her bags when Darren walked through the door. Slowly, his eyes traversed the scene before him.  
>"What's going on?" he asked, his voice icy and dangerous.<br>"I'm leaving," she said calmly.  
>"No you're not. You need me."<br>"I do _not_ need you," she spat back, her anger rising. "There are better men out there than you."  
>He hit her cheek hard, causing her to fall on the floor. "Who would want you?" he hissed. "You're pathetic."<br>"I do," the Doctor said from the kitchen doorway. He came out into the hall and crouched down beside Sarah. "Are you alright?"  
>She nodded and pushed herself up. "I'm leaving with the Doctor," she stated, "and you are not going to stop me."<br>Slowly, gently, the Doctor helped Sarah to her feet. She gathered her bags while Darren looked on dumbfounded. On the way out she stopped in front of him.  
>"Goodbye," she whispered. She kissed his cheek softly, then she was gone.<p>

Sarah was sat on the library sofa at the opposite end to the Doctor. Casting a sideways glance at him, she shuffled up to his side. He wrapped his arms securely around her and she nestled against his chest.  
>"Doctor," she said quietly, "do you really want me?"<br>"Yes," he said, lightly kissing her temple. "Always."


End file.
